Angelito de mi Guarda
by tifanny
Summary: Harry le pedira un consejo a Hermione y al abrir la puerta de su cuarto la encuentra... ¿rezando? ONESHOT  REEDITADO


Todos los días que pasaban, Harry Potter trataba de averiguar algo de información valiosa acerca de los planes de la Orden. Después de la muerte de Sirius, la casa había pasado a ser suya y eso lo había ayudado en cierto modo a verse mas involucrado en los planes contra Voldemort.

La señora Weasley los mantenía ocupados arreglando toda la casa y gracias a ella, todo lo que hacían durante el día era limpiar, arreglar, pulir y botar aquello que no sirva para dejar la casa Black más pasable.

"y lo peor es que ese asqueroso elfo no mueve un asqueroso dedo" Ron tenia manchones en toda la cara y las maños mugrientas "no es justo para nosotros que mientras limpiamos toda esta basura, mamá solo se encierra en la cocina con el resto mientras se toma un delicioso te"

"si tan solo pudiésemos saber algo…" Hermione también se encontraba sucia y con algunas manchas permanentes en su franela de rombos, cosa que a ella no le importaba mucho y ese era un aspecto que Harry adoraba de su personalidad.

La miro durante un rato, mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto inconciente, tratando de pensar que tanto tramaban en la cocina. Fue cuando su mirada se poso en Harry y se dio cuenta de que este miraba fijamente su boca como si quisiera besarla. Apenada, dio media vuelta con los cachetes ardiendo, sacando de su trance a su mejor amigo que se sonrojo al saber que acababa de ser descubierto mientras la miraba de esa manera. "_Grandísimo idiota, hasta Ron se daría cuenta de que te mueres por ella si te siguen cachando mientras la miras de esa forma..."_

"Mamá dice que vallamos a cenar" Ginny salio de la cocina aparentemente cansada "Trate de escuchar pero se lo tienen todo bien escondido" agregó "Casi me mato cuando entre a buscar algo de agua y me dijo que vallamos a cenar y que dejemos de ser tan infantiles escuchando detrás de la puerta"

"Remus puso hechizos silenciadores y las orejas extensibles no pueden funcionar" dijo Fred sucio y con una porción de su cabello chamuscado por alguno de sus experimentos.

"Estamos tratando de diseñar un modelo mas avanzado que nos podría servir, solo nos faltan unas cuantas…" continuo George que estaba apuntando con su varita un escaparate sucio de una esquina del vestíbulo.

"Cosas… si, que nos podrían servir para terminarlas" Fred ya se ponía un poco nervioso, lo mejor seria no dar a conocer ninguno de sus ingredientes para hacer las orejas, si la señora Weasley se enterara…

"bueno vamos a cenar ya¿O se quieren quedar limpiando?" dijo Ginny entrando en la cocina seguida de Fred y George.

"ni modo ¿no?" Ron entro encogiendo los hombros "no se porque no quieren que sepamos cual es la clave para sus orejas, de todos modos no les voy a hacer competencia en el negocio"

"ya conoces a tus hermanos Ron, prefieren mantener las cosas entre ellos dos" Hermione tenia una sonrisa en la cara. Harry estaba ausente a su lado pensando si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba su nada disimulada mirada hace unos minutos.

"¿y tu porque sonríes tanto? Harry pareció salirse de su trance cando escucho la pregunta de Ron.

"¿yo? Humm… nada, solo que vamos a comer y pues como tengo hambre…" Hermione sonrió nerviosa y Harry pudo notar que lo miraba de reojo.

* * *

Esa noche, todos estaban cenando en la cocina pero Harry pudo darse cuenta del silencio que surgió entre los aurores. Hizo uso de todo su auto control para no enojarse por eso ya que le molestaba inmensamente que los aurores lo trataran como un niño pequeño. Lo más desagradable es que algunas veces no podía sacarle ninguna información y se iba a la cama decepcionado y sin ganas de dormir, a pesar de estar cansado. 

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los cubiertos chocar contra los platos hasta que todos terminaron de cenar y el señor Weasley los mandaba a salir de la cocina. Sin duda, la casa sin Sirius no era ni la mitad de lo que era antes.

"oigan si hay alguna cosa que me deban decir pero que no quieren…" Harry suspiró, generalmente cuando se trataba de esos silencios sepulcrales las noticias que venían después solían ser desagradables, contribuyendo a una nueva serie de pesadillas para Harry "pueden decírmelo, estoy un poco cansado y lo menos que quiero es irme a dormir con la duda"

"mmm, creo que ya es hora de dormir chicos" la señora Weasley se limpiaba la boca lo que quedaba de comida "ya es tarde... ahora suban que necesito aclarar unos asuntos con los miembros de la orden" haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado a Harry.

"Molly creo que deberíamos… por lo menos darle alguna información…" el señor Weasley que se había levantado para sacar a los chicos de la cocina se volvió hacia su esposa.

"nada de eso, son unos niños aun y no tengo intención de revelar nada de lo que estemos planeando" Harry siempre escuchaba la misma respuesta después del desayuno, del almuerzo y la cena, cada vez que trataban de sacar algo, la señora Weasley lo impedía y todos los miembros o la mayoría de ellos (para desgracia de Harry) estaban de acuerdo con eso.

"lo ultimo que me gustaría seria dejar a Harry sin información alguna sobre lo que esta pasando en el mundo mágico" por fin, Remus al ataque "deben estar preparados en todo momento y Hogwarts ya no es el mismo lugar seguro que era antes"

"lo primero que tenemos que hacer es prepararlos para la guerra Molly" acotó Kingsley y la señora Weasley lanzó un suspiro de derrota ante los chicos.

"muchacho, sabes que el ministerio siempre ha ocultado los hechos como son y Rufus… es decir, el Ministro ha perdido el control de los dementotes desde que Umbridge trabajó en Hogwarts" Ojoloco Moody trataba de no dar tanta información "ahora están en todas partes, Hagrid se ha ido de nuevo con Madame Maxime a tratar de convencer algunos gigantes de unirse a nuestro bando"

"por desgracia, ellos también han expandido su poder, ahora hay cada vez mas familias de sangre pura que se unen al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" dijo Remus cansado "y por lo que hemos averiguado, Fernir Greyback ha estado mordiendo mas gente inocente y sabes que el esta del lado de los malos…"

"ahora hay Morftífagos infiltrados en el ministerio" dijo Kingley "por lo que veo, Lucius Malfoy esta…"

"¡suficiente!" la señora Weasley estaba parada en la puerta abriéndola para que los chicos salieran por ella "es hora de dormir, no mas información"

Ron, sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione salieron a su pesar con la barriga llena y se fueron a las escaleras. Había que admitir que la comida los había dejado mas pesados de lo normal y que sus mentes estaban más lentas como para procesar suficiente información.

"¿y si tratáramos de escuchar algo mas?" Fred se paró detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

"me gustaría" dijo Hermione "pero estoy que reviento... y creo que no me vendría mal dormir"

"además, las puertas están hechizadas" les recordó la menos de los Weasleys

"yo tengo el cerebro en hibernación, no creo que logre retener algo por mas de 5 minutos" Ron que ya se encontraba de mejor humor por la cena se les adelantó a los cuartos.

"tu siempre tienes el cerebro en hibernación Ron" todos rieron con el chiste de Ginny menos Ron quien la fulmino con la mirada "uísss si las miradas matasen…"

* * *

Tratando de despejar su mente, Harry se metió en el cuarto y se desvistió para dormir, Ron ya se había cambiado y se estaba acostando murmurando un "buenas noches" mientras cerraba los ojos y se dormía. Harry se puso a pensar en Hermione, una parte de el se determinaba a decirle sus sentimientos pero la otra sentía miedo de perder su amistad por una simple confesión. También estaba Sirius, se sentía mas abandonado sin su padrino y cada vez que lo recordaba, la dura realidad le caía como un balde de agua fría, pero no podía hacer nada para volverlo a la vida. Pero... se levanto y se fue al cuarto de chicas. Primero revisó que el pasillo estuviera desierto y rápidamente pasó por el baño donde estaba Ginny, así que Hermione debía estar sola. 

Se acerco al cuarto con cuidado y se asomo en la puerta para ver a su amiga con la cabeza hacia un afiche donde había un tipo casi desnudo con unas alas de ángel amarradas artificialmente a la espalda y un cuerpo atlético bien marcado y una cara de "macho men" que volvería loca a cualquier chica, agudizó el oído, ella estaba diciendo algo, así que metió un poco mas la cabeza en el cuarto para escuchar y se quedo atónito con sus palabras:

"_angelito de mi guarda, dulce compañía,_

_Métete en mi cama sea de noche, sea de día._

_Y no es por lujuria, ni siquiera calentura_

_Apiádate de mí que soy solo una criatura_

_El coco me amenaza, el coco me atormente_

_Ven y métete en mi cama y abrázame con fuerza"_

Al terminar su oración sonrió y se dispuso a meterse en su cama cuando vio a Harry atónito asomado en la puerta.

"¡Harry Dios!" casi gritó asustada "que… ¿que haces aquí?" estaba roja hasta la el cuello.

"sabia que eras creyente de la reencarnación pero no de este tipo de ¿Ángeles?... u oraciones" Harry entró y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella "me sorprendes Hermione, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti"

"bueno... pues... yo... mmm" no podía ocultar su cara roja, y Harry mas divertido que impresionado estaba viendo una versión de Ron con pelo castaño alborotado "oye, solo es una simple oración Muggle… nada raro Harry" sonrió de forma nerviosa ante su amigo.

"no te… bueno, solo no me lo esperaba de ti... y... ¿a quien te imaginas con esas alas y semidesnudo?" pregunto el "solo curiosidad" añadió rápidamente

"¿yo? En nadie Harry…" Hermione se pudo nerviosa y el rojo se concentro en sus cachetes por el momento. Harry tuvo la certeza de que era otro chico, quizás Ron y su emoción de escuchar la respuesta se fue tan rápido como llegó. Quería gritarle que le gustaba pero no podía, lo arruinaría todo, la mente del ojiverde trabajaba tan rápido en ese momento que apenas se percató de que unos labios suaves se posaban sobre los suyos, pero fue justo a tiempo como para responder el beso que Hermione le estaba dando.

Así pasaron largo rato, besándose, explorándose, saboreándose suavemente, nadie quería apurar el momento.

"Hermione…" empezó Harry

"perdón por ser tan…" el pudo notar que estaba nerviosa

"tan nada… venia a preguntarte algo pero lo menos que me imagine era que iba a pasar eso" al ver la cara de decepción de ella añadió "no es que no lo haya disfrutado, espero… espero que se repita de nuevo"

Ella levantó la mirada un tanto confusa pero sonrió al asimilar las palabras de Harry¡el realmente el quería repetirlo! Y tuvo que controlar el impulso de lanzarse sobre el y besarlo de nuevo.

Harry captó el sutil movimiento de emoción que ella había dado y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Ella le correspondía! Nada podía igualar ese momento, solo imaginó cuantos dementotes hubiera mandado al… por el _patronus_ que hubiera conjurado.

"¿a si?" ella se rió y Harry asintió "¿en serio te gustaría repetirlo?"

"no seas tan insegura… me gustas Hermione" se sonrojó un poco "y mucho, espero que no nos hayamos besado por nada"

"¡so tonto!" Hermione soltó una carcajada llena de emoción "por supuesto que no…" Harry no puedo evitar acercarse a ella de nuevo y juntar sus labios con ella de nuevo.

* * *

Ginny no era tonta, desarrolló tanto su intuición femenina que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre su mejor amiga y Harry. Por supuesto, ella nunca le comentó nada a Hermione y el hecho de que la castaña no pestañeara cuando ella trataba de abordar el tema, la había hecho dudar acerca de su instinto, pero no podía descartar las pruebas que tenia, las cuales eran suficientes como para saber lo que Hermione sentía, esos suspiros y esas miradas que ambos se lanzaban no podían pasarse por alto… aun que ella sea la única en darse cuenta. 

Cuando la pelirroja salió del baño envuelta en una toalla abrió la puerta de su cuarto silenciosamente y vio a Harry y a Hermione besándose con todo alrededor revuelto y el afiche del ángel tirado por el piso. La pelirroja trago saliva y cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido y, decidida, se fue a dormir con su hermano para no molestar a aquellos dos. Sinceramente, nunca más volvería a desconfiar de su sexto sentido.

"al final no me dijiste para que venias" Hermione estaba abrazada a Harry, quien le daba besos en la frente, en la nariz, en la boca…

"pues... era algo de la reencarnación pero... mejor olvídalo" Harry sabia que era imposible creer algo difícil de que suceda, la reencarnación no fue uno de sus temas favoritos ni nunca creyó mucho en ella pero ya había desechado muchas formas de volver a ver a Sirius y quería aclarar la duda de que esa posibilidad exista.

"La reencarnación es la creencia de que una esencia individual de la persona (mente, alma, consciencia, energía) vive en un cuerpo en la tierra varias veces y no sólo una. La creencia en la reencarnación ha estado presente en toda la humanidad desde sus orígenes. En la historia de la humanidad, la creencia de que una persona fallecida volverá a revivir o aparecer con otro cuerpo ha sobrevivido incluso dentro de las religiones más inimaginables, entre ellas, el cristianismo Harry. Posiblemente la creencia en la reencarnación comenzó al querer aplicar al ser humano el ciclo que observaban en la naturaleza: El sol y la luna aparecen y desaparecen. Igualmente las temporadas, el follaje, las flores y tantas otras cosas en la naturaleza tienen un ciclo. Así pensaron que el ser humano moría pero regresaba otra vez en otro cuerpo" dijo ella mirando al techo con los ojos brillantes "en el mundo mágico no se oye mucho de estos temas pero te aseguro que si sucede, Sirius seria el mismo loco de siempre y si tiene suerte, se encontraría con un amigo tan genial como tu padre"

"¿como logras... saberlo todo Hermione?"

"no hace falta pensar mucho Harry... sabría al instante que quieres saber sobre el" ella le sonrió de forma sincera "ahora no me preguntes nada mas que lo que quiero es besarte" y con una sonrisa traviesa, Harry le hizo caso y unió sus labios con su novia.

* * *

**_Un fic cortito, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot reeditado, lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo y decidí publicarlo (otra vez)... _**

_**También gracias por las opiniones que me dejaron en el one-shot original. Espero que este les guste tanto o más que el primero. Especiales agradecimientos a: lowlyMARIANA,Siriem, Anonim, campanita-chan, Sara Lunatica Black, amsp14, hermsootter, MikeBanks, enigrangery a Lilyem. Q****uienes dejaron reviews en el original. Besos y Graciass!!!**_

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_S_**


End file.
